The Game
by EllyEcstasy
Summary: Ha ha its a game with Bella and Edward. Now the goal is to make Edward really mad. But after all the stories are it is up to you to tell me which on made Edward the most mad.
1. Buttons

Buttons

BPOV

"Goodnight Bella I love you" Edward whispered in to my ear.

"Goodnight Edward I love you too" I said back. Then he started to hum my lullaby making me fall a sleep.

EPOV

I hummed my lullaby to Bella to make her sleep. When I was sure she was asleep I stopped not wanting to wake her up again. Then I started to think maybe I should change Bella. Cause then we really could spend forever together.

I spent half the night laying there going over the pros and cons of me changing Bella. But still didn't know if I would or wouldn't and then Bella started to move around. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. 1 am. hmm Bella shouldn't be ready to get up yet. Then I heard something.

Bella was humming. I was shocked I never heard Bella hum before it sounded kind of familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Then all of a sudden Bella started to singing. At first I thought I was about me (sorry to make him sound cocky there but it was needed) Then I listened it had to do with buttons?

Then Bella started to move again. But not in the way that I expected. She started grinding against me saying something about her wanting me to loose up her buttons.

By then I thought that she was awake and was playing a joke one me like always. But I was wrong cause then I remembered that Bella would never act like this not even for a joke. My thought later came true cause Bella turned around and started to grind on me again. I was then able to see her face. Her eyes were still closed.

After that I kind of forgot what the hell she was singing. Cause it had to do with me taking off her clothes. So I blocked it all out. She was still grinding against me and then stared to go up and down on my chest then stop and come back up. By then I was holding my breath just in case I were to lose control. I then attempted to get out of the bed but then notice that Bella had hooked her legs around my waist. I was stuck.

After 30 more seconds she started to take my shirt off. She had it off before I could fight back. And now she was attempting to take off my belt. I fought back this time but not hard so I didn't hurt her. So then she stopped. I wanted to know if she had woken up. But the next think I knew I'm on my back and she was on top of me. She was then started to go up and down on my chest still singing the song.

By then I was attempting to block every thing out. Which I thought she had notice cause she started to fight with my belt again. She won this time only cause I was still in shock. (sure Edward sure) She then took my pants off. After that I hoped she wouldn't go any father cause I probably won't be able to control myself.

And to my surprise she sat on my chest staring at me. Then all of a sudden she took off her shirt. Reveling her black bra. After she did that I knew something was wrong. So I put the back on her side hoping she would fall back asleep again. But then she took off her pajama bottoms and started to grind against me hard, What I thought seemed like forever of that she stopped. She then went back to her peaceful sleep.

I then look at the clock 1:05am. Hmm I didn't understand how so much could happen in such a little amount of time. I didn't get up to put my clothes back on just in case I woke Bella up again. Lucky she locks her door so Charlie doesn't come in.

Then I started to wonder why Bella to act like that she was always so conservative. I wonder that the rest of the night. When Bella woke up she was shocked to see herself only in her bra and underwear. But I think she was more shocked to only see me in my boxers.

BPOV

When I woke up and saw that I was only in my bra and underwear I was shocked. Then I looked over to see Edward. When I saw him I was in awe. He was laying their only in his boxers.

At first I thought that he had undressed me when I was sleeping but then quickly banished that idea. By then we were both sitting up just starring at each other in awe and confusion. Then I finally got up the nerves to break this silence.

"What happened last night" I asked

"I would like to know that too" he replied

"Well you were the one awake"

"Yeah I guess I was"

"So what happened between us last night?"

"O nothing like that don't worry"

"O ok so then what happened?"

Then he told me what I had done to him last night. When he was done I swear it must of looked like I had poured red paint on my face. We soon found out that the song was the last song that I had heard. Before going to bed bedsides my lullaby.

When we tried to figure out what had made me act "that way" we went thought what had happened that day.

"What did you have for breakfast?" He asked

"Cereal"

"Anything different"

"Nope"

"Did you have any snacks"

"Nope"

"What did you have for lunch"

"I don't know something that Alice gave me. It was good I will have to get the recipe from her"

"Wait a minute"

"What?"

"You ate something that Alice gave you?"

"Yeah I thought it will be okay do think that could have caused my behavior last night."

"Probably"

"Well then we should go yell at I mean talk to Alice"

"Yeah"

When we got to the Cullen's house we weren't surprised to find that Alice wasn't home right now. Hmm I wonder why. So instead Edward took me home. I didn't understand why but agreed. After I made him promise that he would come back.

EPOV

After I dropped off Bella at her house I went back home knowing that Alice was going to be there. Knowing that Bella wasn't there anymore. When I got there she was waiting there on the porch. With a smile on here face. I got out of the Volvo and ran to her.

"What's up" she said causally

"You know what the hell is up stop playing"

"You found out it was me already wow"

"Yeah we did now what the hell did you give Bella"

"Food…for humans of course"

"No shit it was food what was in it"

"Gasp you said a bad word I'm telling Esme and you'll get grounded ha ha ha"

"I don't give a flying fuck cause of you I could of killed Bella last night"

"Woops"

"Yeah"

"Well nice talking to you Edward, but I got homework I don't understand. It's going to take me hours to do. Well better get started." Then she saluted me and ran off.

I stood there for a while thinking huh wait a minute it's summer we didn't have homework. Then I chased after her. I found her in her room on the bed. On the couch I saw Jasper. They were talking about I don't know. But I think she didn't want to be alone with me.

"Jasper will you give me and Alice a few I have some questions for her" I asked

"Umm ok I will be downstairs watching TV with Emment if you need me" he replied and left the room.

"What the hell did you feed Bella" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"Umm"

"Alice" I said getting angry

"Ok ok just a little bit of…"

"Of what?"

"Vodka, tequila, brandy and sleep meds"

"What"

"Vodka, tequila, brandy and sleep meds"

"ALICE" I yelled not caring if anyone heard

"What I made sure that she wouldn't die from any of it"

"Yeah so what she could of died because of me"

"Well what really happened cause all I saw was her singing and that's about it"

So then I told her what else had happened thanks to Alice

"Edward I am so sorry I didn't know that would happen"

"Just don't ever feed Bella anything or I will take all you credit cards and all your cloths expected 10 out fits of my choosing."

"you wouldn't"

"O yes I would"

"Then deal I won't give anything to Bella but clothes of course"

"O no you don't get to do that not at least for a month or until Bella wants to go shopping"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too" Then I walked out of her room only to find that the rest of my family on the other side of the door listening. I then read in to all of their minds to see what they had to say.

Carsile- _Maybe I should double check Bella to make sure she doesn't have alcohol poisoning._

Esme- _O poor dear I hope she doesn't start puking._

Rosalie- _Wow, I didn't know she knew show to do "that"_

Jasper- _Now why would Alice do that to Bella?_

Emment- _Did you like it?_

I then rolled my eyes and went down stairs to my car to go tell Bella everything.


	2. Tattoo

-1Tattoo

RPOV

After Alice had done that to Bella. I finally knew what Bella could do. So I was thinking maybe I should see how brave she really is. Well beside the fact that she is going out with a vampire. So I started to think up a plan. When I thought of the perfect thing that would test her bravery. I was going to take Bella to get a tattoo. With out Edwards permission. But I knew what he would say if I were to ask. No.

I then had to think of a way to get Edward out of town for a day. I couldn't say hunting cause he just went. Hmm then it struck me I will say that Bella wants this really fast care. But they only have it in major cities. That's it I will say that Bella wants a black Ashton Martin. But she also want custom seats. She wasn't a dark purple seats. Yes, I think he will go with that. So I went to go find him. Praying he wasn't with Bella.

He was that wasn't a shock. So I guess I will have to tell him later. Then I will also tell Bella the plan after Edward is out of town. So I waited until finally Bella went home. And Edward came to drop his car off. Before I ambush him. When he go home he came in the house to change for some reason. But that was when I told him about the car that Bella really "wanted" ha ha she didn't even know about it yet ha ha.

"Hey Edward," I said trying to sound casual.

"Hey Rosalie," he said a bit confused.

"You want to know something?" I asked.

"Okay." he replied still confused.

"Okay so I got an great idea as to what you can get Bella."

"What?"

"Okay so Alice said she wanted a black Ashton Martin."

"Okay"

"Wait that's not it she wants it with custom seats. Cause she wants dark purple seats."

"O okay so when should I get he this car?"

"Umm maybe tomorrow"

"But then no one would be around cause Alice and Jasper are going hunting. And Carlisle is working."

"Well then Bella can always hang out with me you know."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want something?"

"Cause for one thing you are telling me what Bella wants. And two you want t hangout with Bella. Even though everyone knows that you hate her guts."

"Now how can I hate Bella Swan?"

"I still don't understand that either."

"Please Edward I really want to get to know her."

"Fine, just don't hurt her in anyway. Or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Deal! Thank you Edward."

"No problem so I will see you tomorrow when I drop Bella off okay?"

"Okay bye Edward." Ha ha my plan worked. I didn't know it would be so easy. So I went up to my room to get ready for tomorrow.

The Next day

BPOV

When Edward told me that he had some business to take care of in the city. I was curious as to what he was really planning. When we got tot the Cullen's. I was surprised that Alice didn't answer the door but I was even more surprised that Rosalie had answered the door. When we were all gathered in the foyer it was really awkward. That was when Edward finally told me what was going on.

"Bella as you can see Alice isn't here so Rosalie volunteered to hang out with you. Is that okay cause I can always wait to go in to town if you like."

"No its okay I'm just a little shocked that Rosalie want to hand out with me." And I was I thought that Rosalie hated my guts.

"Okay well here is a cell phone. Call me if she is making you do stuff you don't want to do ok?" I could tell that he really didn't want to leave me with Rosalie. I kind of didn't blame him. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie's reaction what Edward just said to me. She look like she as in shock that her brother would do that to her.

When Edward left me and Rosalie were just starring at each other. I could tell that she really didn't want to hand out with me. Which I don't blame her. I mean I am just an ordinary human. So I just thought maybe I should just go home instead of torturing both of us.

"Look if you don't want to hang out with me. Then you can just take me home."

"What makes you think I don't want to hang out with you?"

"Because when ever I'm around you are always giving me the death glare."

"I'm sorry if I offended you. How ever can I repay you?"

"Umm I don't know."

"How about I buy you something?"

"Nothing expensive right?"

"Deal! I got just the idea."

Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me out and in to her M3. We were driving really fast that I almost missed the sign that said Port Angles 46 miles. But I knew we should be there soon. When we pulled up next to the tattoo I was freaking out. I was really tempted to call Edward right then. But I really wanted to be friends with Rosalie so I just went along with it.

"Okay so do you have an idea what kind of tattoo that you want?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm no, do you have any suggestions?" I'm sure she could tell that I was scared.

"Yes! Okay come on." Then she pulled me in before I even had a chance to protest. When we got inside she went up and started to talk to the tattoo person. Who turned around and started to draw something up I guess. Rosalie looked surprised that I haven't call Edward yet to protest. And so was I. I guess I have gotten braver then I had thought.

When the tattoo person called me up. I asked if I could look at the design before I got it permanently on my skin. When I saw it I fell in love with it. I had Edwards name in a swan feather. Then on the bottom it said "Bite me" I laughed at that. Even though it probably didn't make since to the tattoo person. When he asked where I wanted it I turned to Rosalie.

"How about your lower back?" she suggested.

"Okay."

When he got started I thought that it would hurt a lot more then it did. When the tattoo was done I was in awe it was so amazing. That was when something came in to mind. What if I also got my belly button pierced to. That would look great with the tattoo, so I turned to Rosalie and asked.

"Do you think I can also get my belly button pierced too?"

I could tell that she was shocked but later said yes. So we asked the tattooed where we can get piercing done. And it turned out that he does piercing to. So we went to go look at what I wanted.

I choose a skull and cross bone one with a red tip on the bones. When the piercing was all done I was so excited to go show Edward. That was when I remembered that Edward would probably freak about these. So I turned to Rosalie.

"Crap! What are we going to do about Edward. Does he know about these or what?" I was really freaking out

"Bella Bella calm down it will all be okay and no he doesn't know about any of this.'

"Then how did you get him to leave today for Seattle anyway/

"Umm maybe I should explain."

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea at the moment.'

"Okay so last night I thought that I really wanted to hang out with you. But I didn't want Edward tagging along so I made up this little lie."

"What was the lie?"

"Well I told Edward that you wanted a black Aston Martin with custom purple seats."

"Rosalie! Could you choose any more of an expensive car. I could never accept that!"

"Don't worry it's not that expensive."

"O not that expensive o not at all it is only sot about a half million dollars o that's nothing measly pocket change!" I was now screaming at her.

"Well if you don't want the purple seats then just call up Edward and tell him."

"Fine I will." So then I took out the cell phone Edward gave me earlier and called Edward.

"Are you okay?" Was how he first answered ha ha typical Edward.

"I'm fine I just called to tell you that I just want black seats not purple is that okay?"

"Umm yeah I have no idea what you are talking about but okay." Ha ha sounded like he really didn't know.

"Okay thanks love yeah."

"Love yeah too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then we hung up the phone. I turned back to Rosalie.

"Now why did you really want to hang out with me so bad?"

"Because I have noticed that I haven't really been that nice to you so I thought I will now.'

"Umm okay. But we might want to get home before Edward does."

"That sounds like a good idea.'

RPOV

When we got home I could tell that Edward was not going to be happy. Specially at me for letting Bella get a tattoo and a belly button piercing. Even though I should of only let her get the tattoo. But hey it was her idea for the belly button piercing. When Edward go home he looked happy. Ha ha not for long.

"Hey Bella I got a surprise for you." He then grabbed Bella's arm to and bused her out that door. Then I saw that he was touching her lower back where she got her tattoo. I saw her wince in pain.

"Bella what's wrong did I hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine just an old scar it's nothing.' she said trying to make she he wouldn't know what it really was.

"You want me to look at it to see if it's okay. I know that it's not bleeding but maybe I should take a look." He started to take up her shirt but luckily it snagged on her belly button piercing. So she just pulled it back down.

"Edward it's nothing now what is this surprise that you got me." I could tell she was just trying to get everything over with. I knew it was going to be torture to accept the new car that Edward just got her.

BPOV

I really didn't want Edward to see my tattoo. I didn't know what kind of stuff would happen. Who knows what he would do to Rosalie if he found out it was her idea. But then again it was my idea too. So he shouldn't even get mad at Rosalie. But he seems to really want to know.

"Come on Bella just let me take a little peak."

"Can Rosalie look?" He looked shocked that I picked Rosalie over him.

"Okay but Rosalie if you find anything wrong then I don't' care I'm going to see it okay?

"Okay come here Bella lets take a look see." I could tell that she was just playing along but I hope she knew that Edward would probably be reading her mind.

"Well it looks fine to me I think she just hit her back. Cause there is a little bruise on it but nothing serious. "

"Told you so." I said to Edward.

"Bella I just have one question. How did you bruise your back?"

"Umm I fell?!"

"Bella come here." Crap her is gong to look at it and start yelling. But I went up to him and surprisingly all he did was give me a hug. "Bella what am I going to do with you?"

EPOV

I knew something was up. But I just couldn't figure it out what. Well I was going to.

"So what did you 2 do today.'

"Shopping!" they both said in unison.

"So what did you guys get?"

"Nothing!" Bella said. That was when I knew for a fact that they didn't go shopping. Rosalie couldn't walk out of any store with out at least 10 things.

"O come one I know you got something?"

"Nope nothing."

"Yeah okay come here Bella."

I took he by the shoulders and held her at arms length.

"Bella promise me that you are being completely honest with me."

"Okay."

"Promise."

"Look Edward I'm sure you already now that me and Rosalie didn't go shopping. And you know how I feel about lying. So I guess I will have to tell you. But you have to promise me not to get mad at Rosalie."

"Okay."

"Promise."

"I promise now what did you 2 do?"

"Well I kind of got a tattoo and my belly button pierced."

"Why!?"

"Well Rosalie took me to the tattoo shop and asked if I wanted one and I said sure. And while we were there I also got my belly button pierced."

"Why!?" I was still shocked that Bella would do this. But I wasn't mad at Bella. I could never be mad at Bella. But I could be mad at Rosalie.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What tattoo did you get?" I was secretly praying that it had nothing to do with me. She then turned around and showed me her new tattoo. I had to admit it was a nice tattoo. My name written in a swan feather. The only thing that pissed me off was at the bottom of the tattoo. Where it said "Bite me"

"Why does it say "Bite me"?"

"Umm I don't know I guess to be funny I don't know."

"Well I guess I should take you home then."

"Yeah." When we got outside. Bella aw her new car. Her very own Aston Martin.

"O my gosh Edward you didn't." I could tell she was about to cry.

"Well I thought it was time you get a new car."

"Thank you Edward." Then she gave me a hug.

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

"Up to you. I mean you bought the car."

"Okay here you go." Then I threw her the keys. I knew she was expecting me to drive so I thought this time she could. When we finally got to Bella's house. I told her that I will "walk" home so she could show Charlie her new ride. ha ha.

When I got home I went straight to Rosalie's room. Luckily I know that Emmett wasn't home or other wise I would of waited until she came out. But he wasn't home yet so it was okay. When I opened the door Rosalie was just sitting on her bed facing the door like she was expecting someone. Probably me ha ha I wonder why.

"Why the hell did you make Bella get a tattoo and a belly button piercing?"

"I don't know I always wanted a tattoo when I was human. And as for the belly button piercing that was her idea."

"But you were the one that took her there. And you know how badly she wants you to accept her."

"I didn't really think she would do it. And just so you know I do accept her know."

"Know after you test her to see if she would do anything that you want.'

"No, not exactly. I started to accept her after that night." The I had a flash back of Bella singing the song Buttons.

"See, she did something you didn't expect then so you thought let's test her boundaries now." I was yelling at her. Which was not a good idea because I heard Emmett come home.

"Kind of. But I said before she go it if she didn't wan the design that I told him to do she didn't have to get it."

"Wait you designed the tattoo?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why the hell did you put bite me on it?"

"Cause I've been thinking Bella would make a great sister."

"Wait you thought that just because she got a tattoo that I would change her."

"No, I just felt like telling everyone how I feel on the subject.'

"So you do want me to change Bella?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"You want Bella to be part of the family."

"Yes!"

"Wait hold on." Then I walked out and went down to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. Then I splashed it in my face. Then I went outside and got the hose. When I was caring it up Emmett saw me.

"Edward what are you doing with the hose?"

"Umm I got Bella a new water bed!?"

"O okay." then he went back to watching his football game. When I got upstairs still holding the hose behind my back. So that Rosalie didn't see it. When I walked in Rosalie looked kind of shocked that I came back so clam.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"O nothing is wrong everything is just dandy." I said sarcastically

"Umm okay I'm going to go say hi to Emmett."

"Rosalie sit down!"

"Why?" she looked scared.

"Cause we need to talk."

"About."

"What would happen if I were to spray you with a hose."

"Edward what are you going to do?"

"O I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to let my friend take care of that."

"Who's your friend?" she gulped.

"Mr. hose."

"Who's that? I don't think we've met."

I didn't answer instead I unclamped the hose and started to hose Rosalie down. Much to her dismay.

"EDWARD CULLEN TURN THAT DAMN HOSE OFF!"

"What?…I can't hear you."

"EMMETT EDWARD IS ATTACKING ME WITH A HOSE. HELP ME!"

"I don't think he can hear you." Even though I could hear Emmett coming up the stairs. Then he bursts in.

"EMMETT KICK HIS ASS FOR GETTING ME ALL WET!"

"Yes honey."

"Emmett don't touch me I had every right."

"No you didn't" yelled Rosalie

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did."

"Shut up both of you!" yelled Emmett.

"Now why are you two fighting?"

"Bella" Me and Rosalie said in unison

"O one of those fights okay I'll let you guys handle this then. But Edward I also think you should change her too."

"Its not one of those fights." I said rolling my eyes.

"O wow then what is it about" I could tell that he was a little shocked.

"Well Rosalie got Bella a tattoo."

"Really?" He said look at Rosalie.

"Yeah.'"

"Of what?"

"A swan feather with Edward's name in it."

"Is that all?"

"No, on the bottom it says "Bite me"

"Really cool. I don't see any problems with that tattoo. I actually find it kind of funny."

"Well I don't." I yelled.

"Well that's to bad cause tattoos are permanent."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Make me."

"You want me too."

"I want to see you try."

"Okay." With that I raised the hose and sprayed him straight in the face.

"Fine fine I'll shut up."

"Finally."

"Asshole." he said walking away.

I then turned back to Rosalie.

"Are we even now."

"I guess since you didn't attack me when I spayed Emmett."

"Okay. And I guess you did have every right to spray me with the hose."

"Yeah I did.'

Then we heard the door open. Crap the rest of the family was home. And the house looked like it was an indoor water park. I could hear what they were all thinking.

Esme-I hope we don't have serious water damage.

Alice- I'm glad I saw that vision I wouldn't want to be in the house when Edward has a house.

Jasper- Why the hell is everything so wet?

Emmett- I will get Edward back somehow someway. Do you here me Edward. I know where you live.

Carlisle- You better start explaining Edward.

Rosalie-What me to explain?

Emmett-Rosalie looks hotter when she is soaked wet.

"No it's okay you might want to change because of Emmett."

"Ok"

"Carlisle want to talk now or later?"

"Later first dry everything off so we don't get water damage."

"Okay."

10 minutes later

"Carlisle want to talk now?"

"Yes, now why did you turn our house in to a water park?"

"Long story."

"I have time." We both laughed.

Then I told him the story about what Rosalie did to Bella and he only had on question.

"So did she like the car?"

I don't think so but I don't she is keeping it." Then we both laughed. I then got up and ran to Bella's house to tell her good night and watch her sleep.


End file.
